Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 November 2016
03:47 No one on chat? 03:53 bloopy 04:47 tako 05:14 Hi 12:13 No 12:13 pvz2 is dead 12:13 also 12:13 It's got tons of players still 12:14 IDC if the game reset all my data 12:14 I'm still doing well 12:14 Best strategy for pirate seas day 24 Chinese version? ?? 12:15 Idk Since i only use PvZ2IE 12:15 IE means International 12:15 best strategy for pvz2 pirate seas day 24 ? 12:15 Without far future plants 12:16 Hello Zambot 12:16 Hello Master! 12:16 Phat Beet + Repeater + Moonflower + Grimrose/BonkChoy 12:17 If you didn't say no far future i wouldve replaced grimrose/bonchoy with blover 12:17 I've only unlocked Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas and Kung-Fu World 12:17 kk 12:17 Then Repeater and Hurrikale 12:18 in PVZ2C you have to defeat Dr zomboss to earn the world key 12:18 That sucks 12:18 and Repeater is premium 12:18 WHAT... 12:18 PVZ2C SHOULD BE DEAD 12:18 I'm dead 12:18 (Devil) 12:19 Screw PvZ2C. 12:19 ancient Egypt has 15 levels 12:19 Wow. 12:19 Still Screw it 12:19 But it has new world's 12:19 PvZ2IE is still longer and better 12:19 (Laughing) like Kung-Fu World 12:20 or Sky City. 12:20 Yes 12:20 If you compare the worlds in both PvZ2C and PvZ2IE IE has the most worlds but less plants 12:21 I survived all levels on Kung-Fu World and now I died on level 24 12:21 Hii 12:21 o/ 12:21 Hey-o 12:21 o/ 12:21 ZambieAlex bot 12:22 hello 12:22 Gosh,Modern day is so hard. 12:22 Hii o/ 12:22 I think modern day should be 34 levels 12:22 Gosh BIG WAVE BEACH is so hard 12:22 Modern Day is rage inducing 12:22 but day 34 is its own exclusive ModernDay Boss. 12:22 I dont wanna see 3 repeats 12:22 wait 12:23 is that sky sanctuary in your profile pic 12:23 Fishing zombies never die 12:23 Yeah 12:23 Huh. 12:23 I really want a new profile pic 12:23 Odd, because I was playing Sonic 3 & K earlier 12:23 :| 12:24 Like the iceberg lettuce with the fuzzy headphones 12:24 ZambieAlex bot 12:24 This sky sanctuary pic is getting old 12:24 i've had it for over a year for all the wikis ive visited 12:25 You mean Awikiboy? 12:25 You can always just pick one from the interwebs.... 12:25 Okay 12:25 Hello zambieAlex bot 12:26 I HATE BOTS (angry) 12:26 rip zambie 12:26 (Gravestone) 12:27 I'm here, and I know SnappyDragon . 12:27 Tuff Nut mate. 12:27 So don't emoji spam. 12:27 I am still here. 12:27 Cya later gonna change my pic 12:28 I am watching yu, Wiki Plant. 12:29 Here's my new picture 12:29 Nice 12:29 kewl 12:29 Thnx :P 12:30 anyway 12:30 I don't like PvZ anymore, but I stay here, because community. 12:30 I'll be editing my profile. 12:36 Done editing it. 12:38 So well,everyone good? 12:39 I'm kinda surprised with my most recent sun record. 12:40 It's 9.475 12:41 Hey o/ 12:41 Hi~ 12:41 Hello. 12:42 This my newest profile pic 12:42 I'm quite a fond of it. 12:42 I used to have a sky sanctuary picture 12:42 Back. 12:42 I died on the Sonic 3 & K final boss 12:43 so angry 12:43 Lol 12:43 Did you die to the lack of rings to maintain hyper?? 12:44 Hi Reap~ 12:44 YOOOO 12:44 Hello 12:45 I died 12:45 BECAUSE THERE WERE NO RINGSW 12:45 I WAS TOO SLOW 12:46 Why is Green Shadow so peng? 12:46 idk 12:46 Also 12:46 I exploit Tails 12:46 OF COURSE, HE'S NOT THERE 12:47 >:( 12:47 LOL. 12:47 The rage is real 12:48 My knuckles save corrupted 12:48 time for attempt #70 12:48 HAHA. 12:48 Gtg gonna play PvZ2 12:49 *brb 12:51 I'M FRICKIN DONE OMG 12:51 ATTEMPT #79 FAILED 12:51 70 12:53 DANG IT!!!! FRIGGING DAY 15!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:53 Why is day 15 my hell-a loss day.... 12:54 GTG 12:55 aheydillyey 12:55 looks like I ended up in the dedzone again 12:55 fuk 12:56 Hello 12:57 AUGH, 12:57 seriously tho are you peeps alive or nono 12:57 We might be 12:57 I hate ALL DAY 15S IN PVZ2!!!!!!! UGH 12:57 We might not be 12:58 hoo-ugh 12:58 Wat... 01:00 Zam bot 01:00 zambieAlex 01:00 Stop pinging it. 01:01 Why 01:03 Because 01:03 (jurassicmarshnote) Weird look 01:03 eeeeeyeah the one last night was better 01:03 shazoom 2016 11 12